1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system, in particular, to a game system in which a plurality of game apparatuses are liked into a single system by way of a communication network and a plurality of players manipulate their own characters to perform a match game on the network.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as provided by a Japanese patent publication (examined) No. 61-265163, such a game system is known that is configured by connecting two independent game apparatuses through communication means. In this game system, sharing operational information inputted by players and received through the communication means synchronizes the two independent game apparatuses. A large number of pieces of game software that operate on the game system are now available, so that two players can play a match game.
On one hand, a match game is also enjoyed in a game system composed of battery-driven portable game apparatuses. Recent portable game apparatuses are equipped with communication means with infrared rays as well as communication means with a wire (communication cable). Therefore, it is expected that three or more players can participate in a match game at the same time, which is performed in this game system with three or more portable game apparatuses.
However, when the match game is played with the game system configured by connecting three or more independent game apparatuses through communication means, the synchronization of all the game apparatuses will become difficult as the number of connected game apparatuses increases.
In addition, the portable game apparatus furnished with infrared rays communication means provides less outputs, because of the drive with the battery, resulting in that the range to which information on the infrared ray can reach is very short. Accordingly, the match game utilizing the infrared rays communication means must be played in the condition that a plurality of game apparatuses are closely located. This results in such a problem that the controller and screen of a game apparatus manipulated by a certain player is easily seen by a competitor, thus details of the operated contents leaking to the competitor.
The present invention has been made to overcome the foregoing drawback, and an object of the present invention is to provide a game system that includes three or more game apparatuses synchronized easily.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a game system that includes three or more portable game apparatuses, in which a match game can be played using maximally infrared rays communication unit equipped with each portable game apparatus.
To accomplish the above objects, one aspect of the present invention is constituted to provide a match-play type of game system including a plurality of master game apparatuses connected with each other via wired communication unit; and one or more slave game apparatuses connected with each of the master game apparatuses via wireless communication unit and configured to operate to form one team with each of the master game apparatuses to conduct a match game.
Thus, between teams each composed of a master game apparatus and one or more slave game apparatuses connected to the master game apparatus, a match game can be played with the master game apparatus serving as a key apparatus. Furthermore, a match game can be played strategically between a plurality of teams by communicating information between the master game apparatus and each slave game apparatus in wireless.
Each of the master game apparatuses and each of the slave game apparatuses may include, respectively, input unit for allowing a player to input command information by an operation, and each of the master game apparatuses may include: command information receiving unit for receiving the command information transmitted from all the slave game apparatuses connected with the master game apparatus via the wired communication unit; command information transmitting unit for transmitting, via the wired communication unit, both the command information received by the command information receiving unit and the command information inputted by the inputting unit provided with the master game apparatus, to all the other master game apparatuses; command information performing unit for performing predetermined processing on the basis of the command information received by the command information receiving unit, the command information inputted by the inputting unit provided with the master game apparatus, the command information sent from all the other master game apparatuses, after the command information sent by the command information transmitting unit from all the other master game apparatuses is received; and outcome delivering unit for delivering an outcome of the predetermined processing executed by the command information performing unit to all the slave game apparatuses connected with the master game apparatus via the wired communication unit.
According to the game system thus constituted, each master game apparatus acquires command information from all the slave game apparatuses connected thereto through the wireless communication unit, and communicates both the command information and the further command information provided via the input unit provided with the master game apparatus to all the other master game apparatuses connected thereto through the wired communication unit. Hence, those pieces of command information is shared by all the master game apparatuses, before each master game apparatus performs predetermined processing based on the command information. Each master game apparatus then delivers a result of the performed processing to all the slave game apparatuses connected thereto via the wireless communication unit.
Each master game apparatus representatively executes the communication of information between the teams formed by its master game apparatus and one or more slave game apparatuses connected thereto and the predetermined processing which should be performed based on the command information, with the result that the information can be shared efficiently by all the teams.
The wired communication unit may be configured with infrared rays. It is therefore possible to communicate information between each master game apparatus and the slave game apparatuses by unit of the infrared rays, offering strategical match games between the teams.
Each of the master game apparatuses and each of the slave game apparatuses may be driven by a battery, respectively.
The communication unit on the infrared rays of which range for transmitting information is shorter are used in a certain team, that is, between colleagues, whilst the communication unit on a communication cable of which range for transmitting information is longer are used between teams, that is, between opponents, thereby offering match games of higher strategies. Additionally, the infrared rays communication unit implemented in the battery-driven game apparatus can be utilized effectively.
Each of the master game apparatuses and each of the slave game apparatuses may be, respectively, composed of a portable game apparatus driven by a battery, and a plurality of teams may be formed by combining one of the master game apparatuses with one or more slave game apparatuses connected with the master game apparatus via the communication unit with the infrared rays, and compete for a match game with each other via the wired communication unit.
The communication unit on the infrared rays of which range for transmitting information is shorter, which is equipped with a compact portable game apparatus that can be put into a pocket etc. of clothes, are used in a team, that is, between colleagues, whilst the communication unit on a communication cable of which range for transmitting information is longer are used between teams, that is, between opponents, making it possible for players to play a match game at a variety of places. Additionally, the players of the same team can be located closely to each other to play the game because of using the communication unit on the infrared rays, while players of different teams can be located in the distance to each other to play the game due to the use of the communication unit with the communication cable. Hence a match game can be played in a highly strategical manner.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a game system includes a plurality of master terminals connected with each other via first communication unit and one or more slave terminals connected with each of the master terminals via second communication unit, each of the master terminals and each of the slave terminals including, respectively, input unit for allowing a user to input command information through an operation, wherein each of the master terminals includes: command information receiving unit for receiving the command information transmitted from all the slave terminals connected with the master terminal via the second communication unit; command information transmitting unit for transmitting, via the first communication unit, both the command information received by the command information receiving unit and the command information inputted from the inputting unit provided with the master terminal, to all the other master terminals; command information performing unit for performing predetermined processing on the basis of the command information received by the command information receiving unit, the command information inputted with the inputting unit provided with the master terminal, the command information sent from all the other master terminals, after the command information sent from all the other master terminals by the command information transmitting unit is received; and outcome delivering unit for delivering an outcome of the predetermined processing executed by the command information performing unit to all the slave terminals connected with the master terminal via the second communication unit.
In this game system, each master terminal acquires command information from all the slave terminals connected thereto through the second communication unit, and transmits to all the other master terminals connected thereto through the first communication unit both the command information and the further pieces of command information provided via the input unit equipped with the master terminal. All the command information can therefore be shared by all the master terminals. Each master terminal performs predetermined processing on the basis of the given command information, then delivers a result of the predetermine processing to all the slave terminals connected thereto via the second communication unit.
The nature, utility, and further features of this invention will be more clearly apparent from the following detailed description with respect to preferred embodiment of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings briefly described below.